


The Sherlock Alphabet (Series 2)

by RubyBluestockings



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Humor, Meta Poetry, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-14
Updated: 2012-05-14
Packaged: 2017-11-05 09:26:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 256
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/404837
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RubyBluestockings/pseuds/RubyBluestockings
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A follow-up to The Sherlock Alphabet.  Inspired by things like The Ghastlycrumb Tinies.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Sherlock Alphabet (Series 2)

**Author's Note:**

> A sequel to [The Sherlock Alphabet](http://archiveofourown.org/works/315701). Originally posted on my Tumblr.

THE SHERLOCK ALPHABET (SERIES 2)

A is for ANGELS, with Sherlock on their side,  
B is for BASKERVILLE, where shameful secrets hide, 

C is fo CLUEDO — oh, unless the rules are wrong,  
D is for DEERSTALKER — “It’s an EARHAT, John!”

E is for EXPERIMENTS (like drugging John’s drink),  
F is for FRIENDS (Sherlock’s got more than he thinks),

G is for “GREG….” wait, that’s really his name??  
H is for H.O.U.N.D., some bloddy government game,

I is for IOU: one fall, one violent end,  
J is for JOHN, the ever-faithful friend,

K is for KITTY RILEY (just watch out for her claws!)  
L is for LIES that strip an honest man raw,

M is for MOLLY — “Never doubt that you matter!”  
N is for NEWS REPORTERS, quick to defame as to flatter,

O is for “ONE MORE MIRACLE,” John’s final heart-wrenching plea,  
P is for PIRATE, Sherlock’s dream (well, initially),

Q is for QUEEN (now, is that Mycroft or the monarch?)  
R is for REICHENBACH — oh, oh God, my heart —

S is for SHERLOCK-ED, and it’s not just Irene,  
T is for TUMBLR — HA! These guys know what I mean,

U is for UMQRA, but what does it — Oh God, MY EYES!  
V is for THE VIRGIN (and “first time” fans die),

W is for THE WOMAN, who had Sherlock nearly outclassed,  
X is for Series 2 EXPECTATIONS met — or surpassed,

Y is for YARDERS, doubting Sherlock and his kind,  
Z is for ZERO — the number of doubts in my mind <3


End file.
